Arti Sebuah Senyuman
by RedSand Scorpion
Summary: Akasuna Sasori tidak pernah tersenyum karena tak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia bernapas, ia belum menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum dan belum mengerti arti sebuah senyuman. Akankah kedatangan seorang Deidara yang polos bisa membuat Sasori tersenyum? /For Event SasoDei Romantic Day/.


Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk Event "SasoDei Romantic Day"

Untuk fiksi kedua ini, saya mengangkat dua tema. Yaitu: **Love is Art** dan **When Spring Meet Romance **

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter yang saya gunakan dalam fiksi ini bukanlah milik saya, melainkan milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

Summary:

Apa itu senyuman? Sebagian besar orang menganggap senyum adalah sesuatu yang terlalu mudah untuk dilakukan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang bisa tersenyum tanpa sebab yang pasti. Hal ini membuat arti dari senyuman itu sendiri menjadi tak bermakna. Tapi tidak bagi Akasuna Sasori, seseorang yang selama tujuh belas tahun belum mengenal apa itu senyuman. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Untuk apa? Pikirnya. Ia sudah terbiasa menjalani hidup tanpa senyuman. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kehadiran seorang anak yang polos dan lugu, bisa mengubah hidupnya.

**-Arti Sebuah Senyuman-**

"...sudah kukatakan sejak dulu! Ada yang salah dengan anak kita, yah. Seharusnya kita membawanya ke dokter sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa ayah selalu melarangku?"

"Hanya karena Sasori tidak pernah tersenyum, Ibu menganggap ada yang salah dengannya, begitu? Sasori memang tidak pernah tersenyum, lalu apa masalahnya? Tidak perlu terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah. Lebih baik Ibu sekarang memasak untuk sarapan."

"Tapi ayah, ini sebuah kesalahan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja— Sasori! Mau kemana kau?"

Sepasang suami istri yang tengah berdebat tentang putra mereka tersebut menoleh saat objek pembicaraan mereka melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

Sasori, Akasuna Sasori nama lengkapnyas, adalah seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya Akasuna. Pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan yang selama ini dipegang oleh sang ayah.

Saat tak mendapat jawaban dari putranya, nyonya Akasuna kembali berseru "Sasori! Jawab pertanyaan Ibu!"

_Blam!_

Hanya bunyi bantingan pintu yang menjawab pertanyaan wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang kini hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah pintu rumah yang tertutup. Tak bisa menahan air mata yang telah membendung di matanya, akhirnya wanita itu menangis terisak. Namun suaminya, tak berusaha menenangkan sang istri. Laki-laki itu tetap duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kakinya, membenarkan kaca matanya sebelum melanjutkan membaca surat kabar.

Derap langkah pewaris tunggal Akasuna hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Raut datar dan dingin sang Akasuna sama sekali tak berubah. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sang ibu terus saja mengatakan bahwa ada yang salah darinya. Hanya karena ia tak tersenyum, dengan mudahnya nyonya besar Akasuna itu menarik kesimpulan. Sasori merasa tak ada yang salah dari dirinya. Ia tak tersenyum karena tak ingin dan tak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Namun pernah suatu hari ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya di hadapan sang ibu, hanya untuk membuat wanita itu berhenti menangis. Namun tetap saja, itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman.

Kedua kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah besarnya. Pantai tersebut sepi di sore hari walaupun pantai berpasir putih ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk melihat indahnya matahari terbenam. Sasori hanya berdiri di sana, menatap air laut berwarna biru kemerahan karena terkena pancaran sinar matahari sore.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari sebuah bola plastik menggelinding mendekatinya hingga membentur pelan kakinya. Sasori menatap datar seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Anak itu terlihat lebih muda dari Sasori, memiliki iris mata biru keperakan, rambut pirang keemasan panjang tergerai, dan kulit yang putih bersih. Anak itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasori lalu mengambil bolanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan un?" tanya anak itu. Sasori terdiam, berpikir betapa konyolnya pertanyaan anak itu.

"Un?" anak itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Bola ini tidak melukaimu kan, un?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasori dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Matanya beralih dari wajah anak itu menuju bentangan luas air laut.

"Ah syukurlah, un!" anak itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Pemilik rambut pirang keemasan tersebut berlari-lari di atas pasir putih, saat itulah Sasori baru menyadari bahwa anak itu tidak memakai alas kaki. Lambat laun perhatian Sasori tidak bisa lepas dari anak yang tengah melempar bolanya ke atas lalu menangkapnya walaupun berkali-kali gagal. Wajahnya berseri, senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Sasori berkedip saat anak itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Daripada kau diam seperti itu lebih baik kau bermain bola denganku, un!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Sasori tidak menjawab, ia hanya membiarkan angin laut meniup rambut merahnya. Bermain bola ya? Seandainya Sasori tahu bagaimana cara bermain bola, mungkin tawaran dari anak itu akan ia terima untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah bermain, permainan apapun. Ia terisolasi dari dunia luar, masa kanak-kanaknya berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa itu sekolah, ia mengenyam pendidikan dari program _**home schooling. **_

Sasori tersentak saat sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya. "Kita main bersama, un," ujar anak yang saat ini tengah menarik tangan Sasori. Sasori membuka mulutnya perlahan untuk menjawab "Aku tidak pernah bermain bola.". Sasori sudah siap ditertawai oleh anak itu, ia sudah siap diledek dan dikatakan 'konyol'. Tapi semua yang ada di pikirannya itu tak kunjung ia dengar dari bibir mungil anak berambut pirang itu.

Sebaliknya, anak itu tersenyum hangat dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, un. Bermain bola tidak susah kok. Ayo bermain bersamaku, un." Sasori tidak menemukan kata untuk menyahuti tawaran tersebut.

"Oh ya un, namaku Deidara." Anak itu melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sasori kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasori. Sasori menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Namun Deidara tak kunjung menarik tangannya, jadi langkah yang paling tepat untuk Sasori ambil adalah membalas uluran tangan tersebut seraya berkata "Sasori."

"Sasori, un?" Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Artinya kalajengking kan?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Sasori dingin. Ia tahu namanya terdengar aneh bagi orang-orang. 'Sasori' memiliki arti 'kalajengking'. Tentu saja hal ini bisa menjadi bahan bagi orang lain untuk meledeknya. Yang saat ini melintas di pikiran Sasori adalah anak bernama Deidara ini tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari meledeknya.

Tapi tidak, Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Menurutku namamu bagus, un. Namamu memiliki arti. Sedangkan namaku, sama sekali tidak memiliki arti, un."

Sasori terkejut mendengar jawaban Deidara, namun tidak menunjukan keterkejutannya di raut wajahnya. "Hm, begitu." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Deidara mengangguk. "Lalu nama lengkapmu?" tanyanya.

"Akasuna Sasori."

"Kalajengking pasir merah?" Deidara bergumam. "_Wow _un! Namamu keren sekali!"

Sasori hanya bisa menatap Deidara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah memuji namanya. Orang-orang yang selama ini Sasori kenal menganggap nama 'Akasuna Sasori' adalah nama yang aneh.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Deidara bersemangat.

"Di dekat sini."

"Benarkah un? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru pidah kesini?"

"Aku sudah tinggal disini sejak aku lahir."

"Ah... kalau begitu kau pasti jarang keluar rumah ya un? Jangan-jangan di rumahmu ada wahana permainan sehingga kau betah berada di rumahmu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Deidara bergumam dan mengangguk. "Jadi main bola?" tanya Deidara, ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu melempar bola plastiknya kepada Sasori.

"Hm," gumam Sasori saat ia menangkap bola yang Deidara lempar.

"Lempar aku dengan bola itu, _danna_!" seru Deidara yang saat ini sudah berada cukup jauh dari Sasori.

"_Danna_?" tanya Sasori bingung. "Kau memanggilku '_danna_'?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Iya un. Karena kupikir kau lebih tua dariku, jadi aku memanggilmu '_danna_'. Ayo _danna_! Kalau _danna_ bisa mengenaiku dengan bola itu, maka _danna_ menang, un!"

Sasori mengangguk kemudian melangkah mendekati Deidara yang tengah berlari menjauh darinya. Ia melempar bola di tangannya ke arah Deidara, namun Deidara yang lincah itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Kurang cepat, _danna_!" seru Deidara dari kejauhan.

Sasori merasa adrenalinnya terpacu oleh permainan ini, ambisi untuk menang pun muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Semangat yang timbul pada diri Sasori, membuatnya langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari mengejar Deidara. Melihat Sasori mulai berlari mengejarnya, Deidara menambah kecepatan larinya di atas pasir hangat tersebut.

"Deidara!"

Deidara menoleh ke belakang saat Sasori memanggilnya, dan bertanya "Ya, un?"

Bola yang Sasori lempar tepat mengenai wajah Deidara menimbulkan bunyi 'dug' pelan.

"Aw un!" Deidara jatuh terduduk di pasir, jemarinya mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sedikit perih. "_Danna_ curang!"

"Hm? Curang bagaimana?" tanya Sasori yang memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Deidara, menatap mentari yang hampir terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Pokoknya curang!" seru Deidara sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Sasori mengabaikan Deidara, ia hanya membiarkan matanya menikmati indahnya mentari sore. Langit pun tak kalah indah dengan berbagai warna yang tercipta karena bias cahaya matahari. Warna biru, ungu, jingga, bahkan merah menghiasi langit sore.

"Seni." Sasori bergumam.

Deidara tersenyum. "Ya, seni. Indah dan rapuh."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata terakhir yang Deidara ucapkan. "'rapuh' katamu?" tanyanya yang kini menatap Deidara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian menjawab "Ya un, rapuh. Keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati dalam waktu yang singkat, lalu setelahnya keindahan tersebut menghilang, hanya menyisakan kenangan di pikiran penikmatnya, un."

"Yang benar saja?". Sasori kembali menatap matahari yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, yang tersisa hanyalah pancaran cahayanya. "Seni yang sesungguhnya adalah keabadian. Sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati dari generasi ke generasi selanjutnya. Tidak akan pernah lenyap, bahkan tidak rusak sedikitpun."

Deidara terdiam sesaat kemudian menunjuk langit yang mulai menggelap. "Lihat itu, _danna_. Kau tadi mengatakan langit berwarna-warni itu seni 'kan? Sekarang lihatlah, keindahan itu sudah lenyap. Langit tak lagi berwarna-warni seperti tadi, langit sudah menghitam dan... gelap. Juga seperti matahari terbenam. Tak sampai lima menit, keindahan itu sudah lenyap. Keindahan itu tidak bisa bertahan lama dan tidak sepantasnya bertahan lama un, tapi tetap menimbulkan kesan yang baik di pikiran kita. Begitulah seni."

"Matahari dan langit tidak bisa kau samakan dengan prinsipmu itu. Sebenarnya matahari dan langit masuk ke dalam prinsip seniku. Abadi. Kau tahu langit dan matahari adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan tidak pernah musnah. Tidak akan pernah musnah. Keindahannya bisa selalu dinikmati oleh semua makhluk hidup. Langit sore dan matahari terbenam memang puncak dari keindahan mereka, namun bukan satu-satunya keindahan yang mereka miliki." Sasori menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, barulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bicara sepanjang itu seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Namun penjelasannya tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Deidara. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sasori merasa pundak kanannya terasa berat. Saat ia menoleh, ia menghela napas begitu menyadari kepala Deidara bersandar di pundaknya. Dan mata biru yang bercahaya milik Deidara tertutupi oleh kelopak mata yang lelah.

Sasori sekali lagi menatap langit sebelum akhirnya dengan sangat perlahan, ia menggendong Deidara di punggungnya.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya di kegelapan malam, dengan membawa sosok yang tengah terlelap dengan sangat nyaman di punggungnya. Sasori menengadah saat sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalanya dan terasa menggelitik. Bunga Sakura. Dirinya bahkan selama ini tidak menyadari musim semi telah tiba. Musim yang menurutnya salah satu musim yang indah, tenang, dan seni. Sekali lagi Sasori melirik wajah Deidara yang tengah tertidur, dari pundaknya. Rasa hangat diam-diam merayap ke jantungnya. Sasori mengabaikan perasaan itu kemudian meneruskan langkahnya ke rumah.

Ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu atau meminta seseorang untuk membukakan pintu, karena begitu Sasori berdiri di gerbang rumah, seorang pelayan segera membukakan gerbang untuknya, begitu juga dengan pintu rumah. Kehadirannya segera disambut oleh sang ibu diiringi dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Sasori, darimana saja? Sudah malam begini..." ucapan tersebut menggantung begitu pandangan wanita itu jatuh kepada seseorang dipunggung Sasori. "Siapa dia?"

"Teman," sahut Sasori singkat sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu reaksi sang Ibu. Sedangkan sang Ibu hanya bisa berdiri mematung, dengan mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dirinya masih tak bisa percaya dengan satu kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir putranya.

Teman.

Satu kata yang tak pernah terucap dari bibir Sasori selama ini.

Wanita itu memperhatikan sosok di punggung Sasori dari belakang. Rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai dengan indahnya, warna yang begitu alami dan sempurna, tubuh yang mungil, seperti malaikat.

Sasori membaringkan tubuh Deidara dengan sangat berhati-hati di tempat tidurnya tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk membangunkannya. Sasori menarik tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak yang cukup agar ia bisa memperhatikan wajah Deidara. Rumah besar keluarga Akasuna tidak mungkin tidak memiliki kamar tamu. Hanya saja Sasori tidak ingin Deidara tidur di kamar tamu, ia berencana untuk membiarkan Deidara tidur di kamarnya sedangkan Sasori akan tidur di sofa. Sofa di kamarnya bahkan bisa dikatakan sama nyamannya dengan tempat tidur.

"_Danna_, un..."  
Sasori terkesiap saat Deidara bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ia mendekati Deidara hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Deidara benar-benar hanya mengigau. Tanpa sadar, jemari Sasori perlahan bergerak ke puncak kepala Deidara, menyentuh rambut pirang yang indah. Jemarinya perlahan turun mengikuti lekukan rambut indah tersebut, sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui betapa lembutnya rambut seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal tersebut.

Bunyi deritan pintu memaksa sepasang mata untuk terbuka. Kelopak mata yang melindungi iris biru keperakan, mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ruangan.

"Kau tidur lama sekali, Deidara."

Suara itu membuat Deidara tersentak dan segera mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap sekeliling, raut terkejut menggantikan raut bingung di wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka saat melihat Sasori masuk dengan membawa sepiring _sandwich_ dan segelas susu putih.

"_Danna_ un? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasori menghela napas. Ia meletakkan sepiring _sandwich_ dan segelas susu di atas meja sebelum menjawab "kau tertidur saat di pantai. Karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku."

Bibir Deidara sedikit membulat menggumamkan 'oh' sebelum ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamar tidur Sasori. "Besar sekali un," gumamnya. Sasori duduk di tepi tempat tidur Deidara, membuat Deidara mau tidak mau mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sasori. "Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasori. Deidara menggelengkan kepala sebelum berucap "tidak un. Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan." Senyum lima jari menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Sasori terkesiap mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Deidara ucapkan. Namun perlahan tatapannya melembut. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin pulang atau melakukan hal lain sebelum pulang?"

Deidara menatap langit-langit, memikirkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. "Uh... sebenarnya aku ingin bermain di pantai lagi un. Udara musim semi sangat bagus dan..."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menemanimu bermain di pantai. Tapi sebelumnya, kau sarapan dulu," ujar Sasori sambil mengambil piring berisi dua potong _sandwich_. Ia mengambil sepotong lalu memberikannya kepada Deidara. Dengan mata berbinar, Deidara menerima sandwich itu dan segera memakannya.

"_Arigatou_ Sasori-_danna_ un!"

"Sakuraaa!" pekik Deidara bersemangat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasori di belakang. Sasori hanya bisa mengamati Deidara yang saat ini tengah menengadahkan tangannya di bawah pohon Sakura, berharap kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di telapak tangannya. Wajahnya berseri, matanya berbinar, senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan bibir mungilnya. Deidara melompat girang saat dua buah kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Deidara berlari ke arah Sasori. Ia mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga Sakura di tangannya kemudian menyelipkannya di telinga kiri Sasori. "Manis un," pujinya setelah bunga itu terselip dengan sempurna di telinga Sasori. Kemudian ia menyelipkan kelopak bunga Sakura yang terakhir di telinga kanannya sendiri. Ia menatap Sasori yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya, dan memberikan senyum tiga jari andalannya.

"Ayo _danna_ un!" seru Deidara yang segera menggenggam tangan Sasori dan menariknya, meminta Sasori untuk mengikuti kecepatan langkahnya. Sasori tidak menolak saat Deidara menggenggamnya dan menarik tangannya, justru sebaliknya ia merasa hangat.

Tak lama berselang, mereka tiba di pantai dimana kemarin mereka berjumpa. Pantai tersebut masih sepi seperti kemarin sore. Deidara melepas alas kaki yang Sasori pinjamkan kepadanya, kemudian berlari di atas pasir yang dihangatkan oleh mentari pagi. "Ayo _danna_!" serunya saat melambaikan tangan kepada Sasori. Sasori mengangguk pelan sebelum ikut melepas alas kakinya kemudian melangkah pelan ke arah Deidara.

"_Danna_ tahu tidak kalau air laut itu rasanya asin?" tanya Deidara sambil meraih tangan Sasori dan menariknya mendekati air laut. "Tentu saja aku tahu," sahut Sasori. "Tapi belum pernah merasakannya kan un?" pertanyaan Deidara kali ini hanya bisa Sasori jawab dengan anggukan.

Deidara menyelupkan jari telunjuknya di air laut kemudian menyodorkannya di depan bibir Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Buka mulutmu, _danna_ un."  
Dengan patuh Sasori membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa telunjuk mungil Deidara menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan betapa asinnya air yang menetes dari telunjuk Deidara tersebut.

"Asin kan un?" tanya Deidara yang segera menarik telunjuknya keluar dari mulut hangat Sasori, semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi Deidara, namun Sasori tak menyadarinya. Sasori mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara menunduk saat merasakan sesuatu yang cukup keras menyentuh kaki mungilnya. Senyuman Deidara melebar saat menyadari benda tersebut adalah ranting kering. Ia mengambilnya lalu menjauh dari Sasori. Sasori mengamati Deidara yang kini mulai menggambar sesuatu di atas pasir.

"Jangan mendekat dulu _danna_ un!" ucap Deidara dari kejauhan.

Sasori mengangguk sebelum menatap matahari yang baru saja bangkit dari singgasana. Keindahan yang abadi yang selalu terpancar oleh sang mentari setiap saat, membuat Sasori semakin mengangumi prinsip seninya. Abadi.

"_Danna_aa!"

Sasori menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kesini un!"  
Sasori menghela napas namun segera melakukan apa yang Deidara inginkan. Ia melangkah mendekati Deidara, hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasori berpikir bahwa Deidara sangat mirip dengan matahari. Hangat, memberi kehidupan, indah, dan seni.

"Lihat gambarku un!"

Sasori mennduk, memperhatikan gambar di atas pasir yang Deidara buat dengan ranting kering. Terlihat di sana, dua orang tengah berpegangan tangan. Salah satu dari mereka ; yang berambut panjang, menunjukan senyum tiga jarinya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi menunjukan senyum yang tulus. Sasori mengagumi gambar Deidara sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar siapa dua orang yang Deidara gambar tersebut.

"Itu _danna_ dan aku, un."

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya "Kenapa kau menggambarku dengan wajah tersenyum? Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku tersenyum."

"Karena jika aku menggambar _danna_ dengan wajah yang tidak tersenyum, itu berarti aku menggambarkan _danna_ yang tidak bahagia," ujarnya.

"Maksudmu, senyum itu melambangkan kebahagiaan seseorang?" tanya Sasori. "Bukankah senyum ada berbagai macam? Ada senyum palsu. Ada juga senyum yang mereka berikan hanya untuk membuat mereka terlihat ramah di hadapan orang lain. Aku juga pernah melihat senyum yang orang-orang gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihan, agar orang-orang tidak melihat kesedihannya. Apa semua senyum itu melambangkan kebahagiaan?"

"_Danna_, un. Senyum itu bukan hanya melengkungkan bibirmu ke atas, seperti ini." Deidara menggunakan kedua telunjuknya untuk menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Ini bukan senyum un. Sebuah senyuman itu juga terpancar melalui mata."

"Mata?" tanya Sasori heran.

Deidara mengangguk. Ia menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibirnya. "Senyum yang sesungguhnya bertempat di mata. Bibir hanya untuk melambangkannya saja, un."

Sasori kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Deidara.

"Senyuman palsu, senyuman untuk menutupi kesedihan, bukanlah senyuman yang sebenarnya. Senyuman yang sebenarnya bertempat di mata seseorang, un. Saat kebahagiaan menghampirimu, matamu lah yang pertama menunjukkannya, lalu bibirmu akan melengkung untuk melambangkannya. Begitu menurutku."

Tak pernah sebelumnya Sasori bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa mengartikan sebuah senyuman dengan sedemikian dalam. Bagi ibu Sasori, senyuman hanyalah sebuah lengkungan bibir, bagi orang lain senyuman adalah hal yang tidak penting untuk diperhatikan. Tapi bagi Deidara, senyuman yang sebenarnya bertempat di mata, dan bibir hanyalah tempat untuk melambangkan senyuman itu sendiri. Kehangatan menyelimuti perasaan Sasori saat Sasori memperhatikan senyuman di mata dan bibir Deidara.

"_Danna_ un, kau pasti sedang merasa bahagia 'kan?" tanya Deidara. "Kau tersenyum, un."

Sasori tersentak mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tersenyum. "Benarkah? Aku? Tersenyum?" kejut Sasori.

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Untuk apa aku berbohong. _Danna_ tersenyum dan aku bisa melihatnya bukan hanya di bibir _danna_, tapi juga di mata _danna_. _Danna_ sedang bahagia, ya kan?"

Bibir Sasori kembali melengkung, kali ini Sasori bisa merasakannya.

Sasori tersenyum.

Setelah sekian lama ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya tersenyum, kali ini ia bisa tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Deidara.

"Ya, alasanku tersenyum adalah karena aku merasa bahagia. Dan..."

Mata Deidara melebar saat merasakan sepasang bibir yang tipis dan lembut menyentuh keningnya.

"... kebahagiaanku adalah kau, Deidara."

Deidara membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suaranya membeku saat Sasori menggengam tangannya, lembut. Sasori sedikit menarik kepalanya, memberi jarak yang cukup agar bisa menatap mata Deidara. Deidara bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata Sasori.

Sekali lagi Sasori tersenyum, sebelum berkata,

"Deidara, kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tersenyum."

~FIN

A/N:

Saya memberi kebebas bagi pembaca untuk memprediksikan umur Deidara. Di sini umur Sasori adalah 17, sedangkan umur Deidara tidak saya tulis. Jadi itu terserah kepada pembaca. Tapi saya sendiri menganggap umur Deidara itu berkisar 14-15 tahun karena kepolosannya.

Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesahan dalam penulisan. Saya menerima segala jenis review. Krik, saran, bahkan flame pun saya terima.

Sekian. Semoga Event SasoDei Romantic Day ini bisa berlanjut ke tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi dan seterusnya ^^s


End file.
